Opposites Attract
by My Crushed Candy Heart
Summary: what happens when the best of the best from heaven and the worst of the worst from hell both get sent to earth with one the other.Will love bloom or will hatred spark?In a competion of wits who will win?Read and find out.
1. A New Assignment

**Chapter One**

**A New Assignment**

A young girl sat alone in a gazebo that was surrounded by a rose garden that only grew blue roses. She had wavy black hair that reached just past her butt. She was wearing a white dress shirt with a blue sailor's collar and cuffs. She was also wearing knee length, skin tight, navy blue shorts. White, mid-shin, socks with one blue stripe and blue ballet flats adorned her dainty feet. She was sitting at a simple black piano with her eyes closed. She was playing a slow song that seemed to hold a sadness in it while singing.

**_(AN:I don't own My Immortal, Evanescence does)_**

"I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all of my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Because your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

But now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

And though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me."

The young girl took a deep breath and let it out. She kept her eyes closed and her fingers lingered on the last key. She was often praised for her beautiful voice but no one could figure out why she only sang sad songs. She was the angel of love. She was supposed to be happy in heaven. She was happy most of the time but she had her moments. She heard a voice behind her say "Kagome why do you always sing such sad songs?"

Kagome's eyes slowly opened to reveal icy blue orbs that seemed to hold a sadness of their own accord. She turned to face the girl who spoke. The new girl had straight, waist length, dark brown hair that was in a high pony tail and light brown eyes. She was appeared to be older than Kagome by three years and was quite a bit taller. She was wearing mid thigh jean shorts with a loose white long sleeved shirt and nike shocks on her feet. She stood there looking at Kagome sadly.

Kagome said "Some see nature as beauty. Some see love as beauty. I see the heart's true feelings as beauty. I wrote my songs based on what I feel. How many times do I have to explain it to you. There always has been and always will be a sense of emptiness in my heart. Something telling me I'm incomplete. My songs help me express my inner emotions." Sango simply nodded her head. That was explaination Kagome always gave her.

She understood the sense of emptiness though. Her and the rest of the legendary angels and some ordinary ones they were friends with felt it. Though Sango was strong enough to not let it rule over her life. Then again she is the angel of strength. Kagome was very creative, caring, and loving. Though she always seemed to have a sadness about her and wrote sad songs. She refused to sing any songs she didn't write but no one cared since she had such a beautiful voice.

Sango closed her eyes and sighed before hearing the faint playing of a guitar. Kagome was skilled with all instruments so it was easy for her to write and perform her songs. She opened her eyes and saw Kagome had closed her own again and was getting ready to sing another song. Sango sat down on a bench near Kagome and listened while she sang.

_**(AN:I don't Going Under, Evanescence does)  
**_

"Now I will tell you what I've done for you

50 thousand tears I've cried

Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you

And you still won't hear me

Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself

Maybe I'll wake up for once

Not tormented daily defeated by you

Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again

I'm going under

Drowning in you

I'm falling forever

I've got to break through

I'm going under

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies

So I don't know what's real and what's not

Always confusing the thoughts in my head

So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under

Drowning in you

I'm falling forever

I've got to break through

So go on and scream

Scream at me I'm so far away

I won't be broken again

I've got to breathe

I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under

Drowning in you

I'm falling forever

I've got to break through

I'm going under

I'm going under

I'm going under."

Sango smiled and applauded her friend who in return opened her eyes and gave Sango a faint smile. Kagome put her guitar away and closed the piano keys before standing and stretching her arms of her head making her shirt lift and reveal her flat stomach. She reached a hand out to Sango who took it and they smiled before walking off to find Rin. The angel of joy and one of their best friends.

They finally found her sitting in a feild of daisies softly singing to herself. She had waist length black hair that was in a partial side ponytail with soft brown eyes. She was wearing mid thigh, skin tight, yellow shorts with a loose white tank top and yellow flip flops holding a daisy. Sadly they couldn't hear what she was singing. They walked up to her and smiled to which she smiled and stood. Sango whispered in Rin's ear "She wrote two more songs. I heard her sing both. We need to find something that makes her truly happy. I'm scared for her."

Rin nodded at Sango and Kagome looked confused while asking "What are you whispering about?" They both looked over to her and said "Nothing." Kagome simply shrugged and ran ahead to find Ayame. The angel of peace and another great friend of theirs. She finally found her sitting in a lawn chair staring at a calm swimming pool. She ran up to her smiling and said "Come on Aya. We have to find Amai and Keita." Ayame sighed while Kagome tugged on her wrists.

Ayame had mid back length fiery red hair that was up in high pig tails with emerald eyes and very faint freckles. She was wearing a white, silk, knee length skirt with a white form fitted tank top and white flip flops. Ayame finally gave in and stood when she saw Sango and Rin finally catching up. They continued walking all together until they came across the library where they knew Amai would be and Keita would most likely be with her.

They walked in and right away they noticed Amai sitting at a table reading with Keita sitting across from her listening to an ipod while he read. Amai had knee length, extremely light brown hair that was nearly tan in a loose braid and baby blue eyes with freckles. She was wearing a sky blue tank top with white capris and white ballet flats. She was the angel of wisdom and only came to the library to read for her own entertainment.

Keita was the angel of life and was Amai's best friend since before they came to heaven. They were always together- well almost always. Keita had medium length, shaggy, sandy blonde hair and gray eyes. He was wearing a baggy white t-shirt and black basketball shorts with white nikes. Kagome walked over to them and sat on the table and they looked up at her before closing their books and standing. Then they all proceeded to walk out of the library in silence so as to not disturb anyone.

Finally when they got outside Rin sighed dramatically and purposely fell backwards knowing Kagome would catch her while saying "How can anyone stand being that quiet!?" Kagome stood Rin back up and they all laughed lightly. Finally they arrived at the grand hall and looked at each other nervously before walking in. They went straight to the head angel, Kikyou's office. They walked in and Kikyou was sitting at her desk as usual. Kikyou looked alot like Kagome.

Kikyou had straight black hair that reached mid thigh with cold, calculating brown eyes. She was wearing your usual business suit and was staring intently at the six that just walked in. She had called for them and they wanted to know why. She looked them over a couple times comtemplating whether or not this was truly needed before deciding it was. She sighed and said "I need you six to go to earth for an assignment." They all gasped and Rin said "I thought ordinary angels could handle assignments."

Kikyou looked to her and said "Usually they can, but usually Naraku doesn't send out his best. I think this is his version of a challenge. Trying to say Hell is better and stronger than Heaven." Gasps were once again heard before Kagome said "Then we can't let them win." Kikyou nodded and said "Exactly what I was thinking. That's why I'm sending our best. You will also be taking a few people I've already chosen along just as they have. Your compainions will be Shippo, since he's in Kagome care. Souta since he's Kagome's brother and in her care. Kyou because he's your friend and pretty strong. Finally Kohaku since he's Sango's brother and in her care. You will leave tonight. Their assignment is to convert any angel we send against them so yours is to convert them. Got it?"

They all nodded and Kikyou simply said "Good. You are dissmissed." They all bowed slightly and left the building. Once outside Rin jumped infront of them and continued walking backwards while saying "I wonder who their best are." She looked at everyone and noticed they were all deep in thought. She sighed and thought _'I hate when they get like this.'_

She smiled and jumped next to Kagome and clung to her arm. Rin looked to be sixteen but acted like a six year old most of the time. Kagome looked down at her new attatchment and smiled before turning back to stare ahead in thought. Kagome only looked to be seventeen and Rin often looked up to her. Amai sighed and leaned against Keita who just stared at her. Amai looked to be fifteen and Keita looked to be sixteen. He slipped an arm around her shoulders to help support her before staring ahead of himself in thought like Kagome.

Ayame looked to be twenty two and was one of the most mature of them. She looked around at everyone with her hands clasped behind her back. She sighed knowing a meteor could crash infront of them and they wouldn't care. Sango was too deep in thought and worrying about what could happen to Kohaku to pay attention to herself and tripped over a rock and started to fall. Right before she hit the ground she was caught. She looked up to see who caught her only to come face to face with Kagome who looked worried and had Rin clinging to her neck from behind.

Sango slowly steadied herself and said "Don't worry Kagome I'm fine. You know it's pretty cute how Rin always clings to you and looks up to you." Kagome simply nodded before patting Rin on the head. Rin giggled and clung to Kagome's arm again. Then before she knew it she had two new attatchments. She looked down at her leg and saw Shippo and at her waist and saw Souta. Shippo had rusty red hair and emerald eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with black basketball shorts and black nikes. He looked to be eight years old.

Souta had brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was wearing jean shorts with a black t-shirt and white nikes. He looked to be twelve years old. She gave them both a smile before turning back ahead. They looked at each other confused and asked Rin "What's wrong with her?" Rin looked down at them and said "Did you hear about the assignment?" They both nodded and Shippo said "Everyone did."

Rin smiled and said "That's what is bugging everyone!Annoying ain't it?" The boys nodded before turning ahead just like Kagome so they wouldn't run into anything. Everyone had heard the conversation between Rin and the boys so they were going to pick up their partners and leave immediately. The demons might already be there and they had to stop them from reeking havoc on earth. Their first stop was Sango's house. They stopped outside and watched as Kohaku walked out in silence.

Kohaku had hair and eyes like Sango but he had freckles. He was wearing a gray t-shirt with jean shorts and black nikes. He looked to be thirteen and he and Souta are best friends. He walked up to Sango and clung to her waist just like Souta was doing to Kagome. Sango wrapped her arm around his shoulders before they continued on to Kyou's house. When they got there he came straight out with solid determination in his eyes.

He had shaggy black hair that reached his shoulder blades. He kept it in a low ponytail with violet eyes. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with black jean shorts and black nikes. He gave them a faint smile and appeared to be twenty five years old. He walked up to them and they started off on their walk to the grand hall to report to Kikyou. The walk was taken in silence.

Finally Kikyou called them in and said "The demons will be released when you leave so make sure you are cautious. I heard there will be three dogs, one cat, two bats, one wolf, one tiger, and two leopards. Be on guard at all times. They can appear like humans anytime they want. You only have slight differences between human form and angel form. Their differences are large. You are dissmissed." They all bowed and walked out of the grand hall. They stood at the gates to Heaven and watched as they slowly opened. They slowly walked out and watched the gates close before releasing their wings and flying down to earth without a second glance.

* * *

Inuyasha, the demon of destruction, sliced his claws through yet another demon ending it's pitiful afterlife. He stared at his blood covered claws for a second before smirking and licking some of the blood off. He lowered his hand and prepared himself to attack another unforunate demon but right before he could pounce he was grabbed by the collar. He growled and turned to come face to face with his little sister Aiko, the demon of death. He stopped growling and sighed. He could never hurt his sister unlike his brother.

Inuyasha appeared to be twenty and had waist length silver hair and silver puppy ears on his head with golden eyes. He was wearing black sweats with a red muscle shirt and no shoes. He is very violent and hateful. Aiko smiled at her brother and tugged on one of his puppy ears while saying "Naraku called for all of us." Inuyasha simply nodded.

Aiko had ankle length silver hair that looked like the end was dipped in ink and black puppy ears with silver tips. Her eyes were golden with specks of light brown and hazel and she was very petite. She appeared to be sixteen years old. She had her hair down with a skin tight black tank top that stopped about three or four inches below her breasts. Along with that she wore red capris and red ballet flats. She is very sweet but also has a temper and is extremely protective.

They walked all the way to Naraku's lair in complete silence. Finally they reached the room he was in where they met up with the other legendary demons. They all walked in and Naraku smirked while saying "Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Aiko children of the great dog demon Lord Inutaisho. Kouga prince of the wolf demon tribe. Miroku prince of the leopard demon tribe. Keichi, second born prince of the leopard demon tribe. Also known as Inuyasha, the demon of destruction, Sesshoumaru, the demon of knowledge, Aiko, the demon of death. Kouga, the demon of chaos, Miroku, the demon of pain, and Keichi, the demon of suffering."

"You are all gathered here because you are being given an assignment. Whatever angels Heaven sends in response to your departure it does not matter. Your job is to convert them. Though I have a feeling they'll be sending their best along with some friends and family. You all will be going along with a few other demons you know. They could prove well as distractions for the guests the angels are bringing. You will be bringing Shiroi and her elder sister Hitomi of the bat demons. Keiko of the cat demons. Along with Kisa of the tiger demons. Good luck. You are dissmissed."

They all bowed before leaving. As soon as they got out their guests arrived. Inuyasha smirked and said "Yes! I've been itching for some action! Things have been so boring around here lately!" Everyone looked at him as if he were insane. Afterall rebellions were breaking out constantly as of late and yet here he was saying it was _boring_. Aiko simply sighed and said "You are so iggnorant." Inuyasha glared and said "I am not iggnorant!"

Aiko looked at him skeptically and said "What does iggnorant mean?" He looked utterly confused and said "I don't know but I ain't it!" Aiko glared before smacking him in the back of the head and saying "Iggnorant is another word for stupid, dumbass!" Everyone laughed and Inuyasha just fumed. Finally they got to a good spot and were gone in a flash.

When they appeared they all changed their appearances so they looked human. Inuyasha's silver hair turned black and his golden eyes turned midnight blue along with recieving normal human ears instead of puppy ears. Sesshoumaru's mid-thigh silver hair also turned black and his golden eyes turned brown he even got normal ears. Also his demon markings dissappeared and he was wearing a black muscle shirt with black denim jeans and black nikes. He appeared to be twenty-five.

Aiko's hair turned completely black and her puppy ears dissappeared to be replaced with human ears while her eyes became completely hazel. Kouga didn't have a big difference. His pointed ears turned into normal human ears while his tail dissappeared. He still had his baby blue eyes and long black hair and was wearing a brown muscle shirt with blue jeans and nikes. He looked to be twenty-three. Miroku's black hair stayed the same in it's rat tail and his pale blue eyes stayed the same. The only difference was his ears became normal and he lost his tail and markings. He was wearing a purple button up shirt and black slacks. He looked to be twenty.

Keichi's violet hair became black and his glowing blue eyes became pale like Miroku's. His ears became normal and he lost his markings and tail. He was was wearing a white button up shirt with dark blue slacks. He looked to be sixteen. Shiroi's usually lavendar colored knee length hair turned dirty blonde and her silver eyes turned sky blue. Her ears became normal and she lost her markings. She was wearing a black sundress with her hair in two french braids with black sandals. She appeared to be nine.

Hitomi's usually violet mid-shin length hair turned a dirty blonde just like Shiroi's and her silver eyes also turned sky blue. Her ears turned into human ears and her markings dissappeard. She was wearing black capris with a black form fitted tank top with black flip flops. Her hair was also in two french braids. She appeared to be fourteen. Keiko's mid-back length gray hair turned light brown and her glowing golden eyes turned into a stormy gray. Her slit pupils also became normal just as her ears had. Her markings faded away. She was wearing a knee length black silk skirt with a gray form fitted tank top and black ballet flats. She looked to be twenty-two.

Last was Kisa. She got to keep her short orange hair and long forelocks with bangs. Her usually glowing red eyes became blue-green and her markings went away along with her pointed ears. She was wearing faded blue jean capris with on orange form fitted tank top and white ballet flats. She appeared to be fifteen years old. They all examined their changes before decided they didn't look half bad this way. Kisa whined and they all looked to her and she said "I miss my tail!" They looked at her oddly before turning back to the city.

They took a deep breath and walked on into Tokyo. They stayed close together the whole time and Shiroi clung tightly to Hitomi's leg since she didn't want to get seperated from her older sister. They continued walking until they came across a park and were all frozen in their spot. Right there was a group of happy people that ranged from age eight to age twenty-five by the looks of it.

Inuyasha couldn't stop staring at one of the girl's who looked to be seventeen. While Sesshoumaru was having the same problem with one who looked to be sixteen. Kouga couldn't tear his eyes away from one that looked like she was twenty-two. Miroku was stuck on a girl who was close too the other three girls and looked like she was nineteen. Shiroi was staring at the youngest of the group while her sister was staring at one that looked to be twelve. Aiko was mesmorized by a boy that looked like he was sixteen and Keichi was stuck on on that looked to be only fifteen.

Keiko was entranced by one who looked to be twenty-five while Kisa was staring at one that looked like he was thirteen. The group of demons exchanged looks as if contemplating whether or not to approach the group. They finally decided they should find somewhere to live first so they all sighed and walked away. While they were passing Inuyasha stole another glance at the girl who had caught his attention and ended up locking eyes with her. He smirked before turning back around and continuing.

* * *

The group landed at a park in Tokyo and pulled their wings back in. They quickly looked around to make sure no one saw and that they were all there. They let out a sigh of relief and Sango said "First order of business!Where do we live...?" Everyone looked at another person expectantly but came up with nothing. Kagome decided to speak up "First we need jobs so we can _pay _for somewhere to live." She noticed they were looking for her guidance since they hadn't been to earth in such a long time they forgot how to do things but Kagome visited frequently. She sighed and said "What are we good at?" Sango said "I'm good with fighting!" Kagome looked to her and said "You can teach at a dojo or do private lessons."

Then Rin said "I'm good at sticking to you!"Kagome sighed and said "Fine you'll be my assistant with whatever I do." Then Ayame said "I'm good at helping people." Kagome stared at her and said "Counselor." Amai said "Anything knowledable." Kagome looked in thought before saying "Teacher or scientist. Scientist pays better." Amai nodded and Kyou said "Sports." Kagome nodded and said "Gym and team coach. A professional athlete travels too much." Keita sighed and said "Organization." Kagome nodded and said "Manager. Also Shippo, Kohaku, and Souta will be attending school. Now what should I do?"

Everyone immediately shouted "Singer!" She sighed and said "Whatever. Okay to keep some of us together Keita will be my manager while Rin is my assistant. Ayame should be a councelor at the local middle school while Kyou does the coaching at the high school. Amai it would be great if you could be an elementary school teacher. I'll stick to local singing gigs and Sango should work at the local dojo until we buy a house then she can do private lessons. Are we agreed?" Everyone nodded and she smiled at them before everyone went into little groups to talk.

Ayame, Rin, Kagome, and Sango all sat next to a fountain. Amai and Keita sat on a bench next to the fountain watching Shippo, Kohaku, and Souta. Kyou was sitting on the ground infront of Amai and Keita's bench watching the kids as well. Suddenly a group of people showed up and they ignored them for the most part but glanced from the corner of their eyes. Each of them was entranced by one of the people but couldn't afford distractions.

When they started walking away Kagome finally gave herself an incentive and stared at a boy with long black hair and midnight blue eyes. He chose then to turn back and their eyes locked briefly before he smirked and turned around. If he had looked for a moment longer her would've seen her blush. Kagome took a deep breath and let it out before going back to her conversation with the girls.

**_AN:Sooooooooo...What do you all think? I hope you like it and if not I'm still writing it cause I actually somewhat have a plan for this story. JA NE!_**

**_The rankings ect. in case you didn't catch them:_**

**_From Heaven:_**

**_Angel of Peace- Ayame _**

**_Angel of Love- Kagome _**

**_Angel of Strength- Sango _**

**_Angel of Joy- Rin _**

**_Kagome's Adopted Son- Shippo _**

**_Kagome's Brother- Souta _**

**_Head Angel- Kikyou _**

**_Angel of Life- Keita _**

**_Angel of Wisdom- Amai _**

**_Powerful Angel- Kyou _**

**_Sango's Brother- Kohaku_**

**_From Hell:_**

**_Demon of Chaos- Kouga- Wolf _**

**_Demon of Destruction- Inuyasha- Dog_**

**_Demon of Pain- Miroku- Leopard_**

**_Demon of Knowledge- Sesshoumaru- Dog- Inuyasha's older brother_**

**_Young Strong Demon- Shiroi- Bat_**

**_Powerful Demon- Hitomi- Bat- Shiroi's Older Sister _**

**_Top Demon- Naraku- Spider _**

**_Demon of Death- Aiko- Dog- Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's Younger Sister _**

**_Demon of Suffering- Keichi- Leopard- Miroku's Younger Brother _**

**_Powerful Demon- Keiko- Cat_**

**_Strong Demon- Kisa- Tiger- Keiko's Cousin_**


	2. Meetings

**Chapter Two**

**Meetings**

Inuyasha walked into the building with Aiko trailing behind him. She was wearing a loose white spaghetti strap shirt that tightened greatly at her waist before flaring again to half way down her thighs. Under that she was wearing black bermuda shorts and black flip flops. Today they were all supposed to get jobs and they decided Aiko would be a singer and Inuyasha would act as her manager.

They walked to the desk and the lady said "Name?" Aiko came out from behind Inuyasha and said "Aiko Takahashi." They noddd and said "Second floor room 314." They nodded and walked up the stairs all the way to the room. They walked inside and saw a girl in a business suit. She smiled at them and said "Hello Aiko, hello Inuyasha. Wait one moment, we're sorry we didn't tell you before but we want you to be a duet with another girl."

"You both sent in a recording yesterday and we think you're voices could blend perfectly. Don't worry though you'll still get to sing songs alone. Her name is Kagome Higurashi and her manager is one of her best friends Keita Kogane. She also has an assistant who is practically a sister to her, Rin Kietsu. They should be here soon."

They nodded and then a knock came at the door. The woman answered it and smiled before saying "Kagome, Rin, Keita, I would like you to meet Aiko and Inuyasha." Kagome came in first and smiled while saying "Nice to meet you." She was wearing black shorts that ended less than half way down her thigh that were dressy with a white form fitting spaghetti strap shirt. She also had black ballet flats on with a long sleeved white dress shirt left unbuttoned. She had her hair up in a high ponytail.

Next Rin ran in and said "Hi, Inuaysha, hi Aiko. My name is Rin." She grinned as she latched herself onto Kagome's arm laying her head against it. She was wearing a yellow tank top with white dress pants and matching white ballet flats. Her hair was also kept in it's usual partial side ponytail. Next came Keita, he gave a slight bow and said "Hello, my name is Keita as you already know."

The woman smiled before going back to her seat again she said "Okay I know you both are good enough on your own but I want you to try and work together. Here is the song I want you to sing." She passed a copy to Kagome and another to Aiko. They read it over before nodding to each other and starting to sing.

"I got a lot to say to you

Yeah I got a lot to say

I noticed your eyes are always glued to me

Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

Your little spies

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

Your little spies

Crush...Crush...Crush...

Crush, crush 1,2,3,4!!

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one two of us is counting on

That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more than this

If you wanna play it like a game

Well come on, come on let's play

Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending

Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

Your little spies

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

Your little spies

Crush...Crush...Crush...

Crush, crush 1,2,3,4!!

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one two of us is counting on

That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll baby, don't you know that

We're all alone now, I need something to sing about

Rock and roll honey, hey don't you know baby

We're all alone now, I need something to sing about

Rock and roll honey, hey don't you know baby

We're all alone now, give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one two of us is counting on

That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more than, no

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one two of us is counting on

That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more than, more than this

Ohh, mmm..."

The other occupants of the room clapped but Aiko and Kagome just smiled at each other. The woman beamed and said "I knew this would work. So you two will sing together and seperately. Is that okay with all of you?" Everyone nodded and she grinned again before saying "Then I'll make the arrangements for you're first gig, radio recording, radio appearance, and finally concert." Their jaws dropped and Keita said "Are you sure you should plan so far ahead? You don't even know if they'll be that popular."

The woman just smiled and said "Oh, trust me. They'll be popular. Now Keita tells me you write and compose your own songs all the time Kagome." Kagome glared at Keita and said "Yes, I do, but I didn't know Keita told you. Besides they aren't that good anyways." Rin gasped and said "Not good? Kagome they're fabulous. A little sad maybe but fabulous none the less."

Kagome glared at her attachment before sighing. She looked to the woman and said "Why did you want to know?" The woman just smiled and said "I think you'd be more comfortable singing your own songs, and it would be more original instead of a stereotypical song of some kind. Also Inuyasha, Aiko snuck in a recording of you when you weren't paying attention and I would like you to duet with Kagome for some songs. Kagome do you think you could come up with duets for you and Inuyasha?"

Kagome and Inuyasha blinked in shock before Kagome slowly nodded and said "Of course." The woman stood up and beamed before saying "Okay I want to do recordings today, so Kagome do you have any of your songs with you?" Kagome was about to say no but Keita took out a folder and said "This is a portion of them, there are more but I knew she'd notice if I took more and she has some I can't find." He handed the folder to the woman and Kagome glared at him for going through her personal belongings.

The woman's eyes widened in shock as she looked at the songs, there were around thirty total so she could only imagine how many Kagome has written. Then she remembered she had never introduced herself. She blushed a little and said "Sorry, I never introduced myself. My name is Kyohaku and I am in charge of you all. Do you have a band name in mind? Normally we'd do your name but since there are two main singers plus Inuyasha occasionally I need a name."

Kagome immediately said "Mikadzuki. I want the name to be Mikadzuki ." Kyohaku nodded and asked "Objections?" When no one said anything Kyohaku smiled and said "Mikadzuki it is." Everyone nodded in acceptance of their name before standing and heading to the studio. They walked in and everyone except Kagome marveled at the equipment, after all she visited Earth all the time, she already knew how this worked.

Kyohaku smiled before pushing Kagome, Aiko, and Inuyasha into the recording room with the folder, Rin went in as well since she wouldn't leave Kagome. Kagome sighed and asked "What song?" Kyohaku smiled and said "Pressure. Please sing it with Rin." Kagome and Rin nodded going up to the microphone, Kagome pointed out what parts Rin is to sing at and handed her the music before turning to the microphone with a guitar.

Before they started Kyohaku asked "You are a master of all instruments, correct?" Kagome glanced at her and nodded before turning back to the microphone getting ready. No one had heard pressure before so she doesn't know how they'll react. She took a breath and watched as Rin was shakier than a leaf. Then she started to play, soon drums were added, compliments of Aiko, even a little back up guitar from Inuyasha. She smiled and started to sing.

"Tell me where our time went.

And if it was time well spent.

Just don't let me fall asleep.

Feeling empty again.

Cause I fear I might break.

And I fear I can't take it.

Some nights I'll lie awake.

Feeling empty."

She smiled at Rin and watched as she took what must have been the biggest breath ever and tried to get her shaking under control so she could sing along side her. She made sure to comfort Rin with the smile and was pleased when she calmed and sang together with Kagome.

"I can feel the pressure.

It's getting closer now.

We're better off without you.

I can feel the pressure.

It's getting closer now.

We're better off without you."

She observed as Rin composed herself after her miniature debut into the music business. It was actually quite cute just how nervous and flustered she was. Just imagine how she'll be her first time on stage. Kagome took a breath and went back to her independent singing.

"Now that I'm losing hope.

And there's nothing else to show.

For all of the days that were spent.

Carrying away from hope.

Somethings I'll never know.

And I had to let them go.

I'm sitting all alone.

Feeling empty."

Kagome peeked at Rin and noticed she looked more confident now and gave Kagome a look of admiration and determination. Kagome flashed her a bright smile and prepared for their duet.

"I can feel the pressure.

It's getting closer now.

We're better off without you.

I can feel the pressure.

It's getting closer now.

We're better off without you.

Without you."

Kagome made the most of the time she had of playing her guitar and not singing. She started dancing around Rin playing making her beam and desperately hold back her laughter as Kagome made funny faces at her. Then she started singing again, without Rin, except for the occasional echo, compliments of Rin.

"Somethings I'll never know.

And I had to let them go.

Somethings I'll never know.

And I had to let them go.

But I'm sitting all alone.

Feeling empty."

Then she peeked at Rin and saw her completely relaxed and content after her little act meant to do just that. Rin was one hundred percent ready for this duet. She smiled and listened as Rin joined her.

"I can feel the pressure.

It's getting closer now.

We're better off without you.

Feel the pressure.

It's getting closer now.

You're better off without me."

Kagome relaxed and let her guitar fade out. She looked around at the shocked faces and asked "What?" They just kept staring and she let out an annoyed sigh and said "If it was bad just say so. Stop staring!" Her shout seemed to bring their minds back to Earth and they clapped. Her eyes widened in shock and she said "Oh...Kay...Anyways, what next?" Kyohaku smiled and said "Emergency." Kagome nodded and got her guitar ready again and had Rin go on the keyboard for sound effects while Inuyasha and Aiko stayed put. Although they put a microphone infront of Aiko since they would duet for this one.

Kagome "I think we have an emergency. I think we have an emergency."

Aiko "If you thought I'd breathe then you were wrong. Because I won't stop holding on."

Kagome "So are you listening? So are you watching me?"

Aiko "If you thought I'd breathe then you were wrong. Because I won't stop holding on."

Kagome "This is an emergency. So are you listening?"

Aiko "And I can't pretend that I don't see this. "

Kagome "It's really not your fault. And no one cares to talk about it. Cause I've seen love die-"

Kagome and Aiko "Way too many times."

Aiko "When it deserved to be alive. I've seen you cry-"

Kagome and Aiko "Way too many times."

Aiko "When you deserved to be to be alive."

Kagome and Aiko "Alive."

Aiko "So you give up every chance you get. Just to feel new again."

Kagome "I think we have an emergency. I think we have an emergency."

Aiko "And you do your best to show me love. But you don't know what love is."

Kagome "So are you listening? So are you watching me?"

Aiko "Well I can't pretend that I don't see this."

Kagome "It's really not your fault. And no one cares to talk about it. Cause I've seen love die-"

Kagome and Aiko "Way too many times."

Kagome "When it deserved to be alive. I've seen you cry-"

Kagome and Aiko "Way too many times."

Kagome "When you deserved to be alive."

Kagome and Aiko "Alive."

Kagome "The scars they will not fade away."

Kagome enjoyed her guitar time. When she could truly prove herself as an artist. People are born as singers or not but you have to work to master an instrument.

Kagome "And no one cares to talk about it. To talk about it."

Aiko "I've seen love die-"

Kagome and Aiko "Way too many times."

Aiko "When it deserved to be alive. I've seen you cry-"

Kagome and Aiko "Way too many times."

Aiko "When you deserved to be alive"

Kagome "Alive. Alive."

Again they were applauded and Kyohaku said "That's enough for today you may leave. I hope to see you soon." They all nodded and went to the elevators. There Keita and Inuyasha spoke to each other while Aiko and Rin gossiped. The only one not participating was Kagome, she was leaning in the corner with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes closed. When they reached their floor she pushed herself off of the wall and began to leave with Rin on her heels giggling and telling Kagome all about Aiko and what they spoke of.

Inuyasha watched her leave highly interested but also wondering why a girl like Rin was so attached to a girl like Kagome. Keita observed Inuyasha and his interest in his friend. He smiled and said "Kagome isn't always reserved and Rin simply fell in love, sister, best friend, and annoyance wise when she saw the side of Kagome that loves to have fun. Now she clings to her like a leach. They kind of even each other out most of the time. I can assure you the guy that gets into her heart will be there permanently and he will be able to make her smile all the time. I look forward to the day he does so."

Inuyasha nodded with understanding and for some strange reason he felt like he should be the man to do that for her. Just looking at her made him want to protect her for the rest of his existance. She just looks so fragile from her short height to the sadness in her blue- gray eyes. Her porcelain didn't do anything to help either, it made her look like a china doll, something that could easily be broken if handled the wrong way. He could tell someone had mishandled her before and it made him want to sheild her from the evils of the world, both in the afterlife and your orignal life.

He shook the feeling off but still couldn't help but have slight admiration for such a fragile being. He sighed and looked next to himself and saw Aiko staring at Rin and Kagome. He could see friendship, admiration, kindness, and even peacefulness in her eyes and it was directed towards two girls she just met. There was something special about them or she wouldn't feel that way. Then again no one but him and their father had ever been truly kind towards her so that could be a huge part of it. Oh, well it's better if she likes them since she's going to be seeing a lot of them with her choice in occupation.

* * *

Sango walked into the dojo she had been employed at. They told her there would be another person teaching with her, a man. They said that he was a master with about as many weapons as she was and that it was a good match for teaching at this dojo. They didn't even care when she explained she'd only be working here until her and her friends could afford a house. They even offered to let her do the private lessons in their dojo.

She was wearing a form fitted black tank top with black spandex shorts that reached around a quarter of her thigh and nikes. Her hair was in it's usual high ponytail and she had a duffle bag hanging off of her shoulder. She pushed the door open and walked in. Everyone turned to look at her and she observed her students and the male teacher. He looked cute and was wearing a white wife beater with black basket ball shorts. He smiled at her and said "I'm Miroku, your co- teacher." She returned the smile and said "Sango."

They shook hands and she put her bag against the wall then turned to face the students. The boys all were gawking at her and the girls were gawking at Miroku. She sighed and said "Alright time to stop undressing your teachers with your eyes. How many of you have any experience in fighting with any type of weapon or hand- to- hand?" She watched as they all blushed and a few raised their hands.

She nodded and said "Alright. First we'll work with swords and specialty weapons." She watched as a girl rose her hand and asked "What's a specialty weapon?" Sango smirked and said "I'll show you my specialty weapon." They nodded and watched as she went over to a weapons room and went to the back and popped open a secret room and pulled it out. She walked out and said "This is my specialty weapon. It's called Hirikotsu. My father showed me how to make specialty weapons and this is the first one I made. Who wants to try and lift it?"

Everyone lifted their hands but no one could hold it up, not even Miroku. She lifted it and said "It's extremely heavy and specialty weapons are harder to master than regular weapons and take more time. Observe the main purpose of Hirikotsu." She lifted it above her head easily and threw it watching as the kids screamed and hit the floor afraid it would hit them. Then they turned up their heads and watched as she easily caught it with one hand and walked towards them. She smiled and said "Now who wants a specialty weapon?"

Everyone jumped up and said "Me!" She laughed and said "Okay but you have to describe what you want it to do. I could show you my brother's specialty weapon. Do you want to see it?" They nodded so she put Hirikotsu away and took out Kohaku's chain sythe and came back out. She looked at them and said "Watch." She set up a few targets and swung the sythe above her head with the chain then threw it forward and watched as it shattered the glass bottles she used for targets. Then she yanked the chain and it came right back and she caught it the same way she caught Hirikotsu.

She smiled and said "Who wants to try and lift this?" They all raised their hands and they could hold it up but barely. It was heavy just like Hirikotsu but Miroku managed to throw it a foot. She laughed and put it back then brought out the material needed to make specialty weapons. She looked at everyone and told them "A specialty weapon is only a real specialty weapon if you make it yourself. I can help but most of it has to be you. We'll spend most of the week making them and I'll do the final touches and feel free to decorate it if you want to to make it more special. Have fun and ask if you need any help."

They all nodded and got to work while Sango kept a close eye on them so they didn't make huge mistakes that would hurt them or the weapon in the end. She smiled and continued to circle them until Miroku asked for company. She sat beside him and watched the kids work their butts off to do well. She smiled as she recalled Kohaku was the same way making his, as was she. Then of course she has the painful memories of her father becoming a fallen angel. She has never forgiven him for leaving her and Kohaku all alone.

Miroku noticed the shift and atmosphere and asked "You okay?" She looked over at him and smiled and said "Yeah, this just brings back memories." He nodded and said "It's okay to admit you're upset. I lost my father too. I was only nine." Sango looked over at him again and smiled before saying "Fifteen, my brother was eight. It's so hard to raise someone that young especially when you're still that young." He nodded in understanding and went back to watching the children with her. Even though he knew he shouldn't he had developed admiration for her. She's so young, yet so strong. It is truly worth admiration.

* * *

Ayame sat in her new office at the middle school staring dully at a group of students. She couldn't believe it. Their first day here and Souta and Shippo got into trouble with the other new students. Then to top it off they were sent to her for attitude adjustments. Sadly, everytime they open their mouths the other has to comment and they all start yelling. This is just pathetic.

She's wearing a nice white silk tank top styled dress shirt with gray slacks and two inch sliver heels with her hair in it's usual pig tails staring at a group of kids who won't just shut up and let the other talk. Souta was dressed in a red t- shirt and jean shorts, Shippo is in a green t- shirt with black basket ball shorts. Then the other children who are named Shiroi, and Hitomi, two sisters. Normally someone Hitomi's age would be in the high school but she has a late birthday that made her miss the cut.

Shiroi looked cute with her hair in in a french braid and wearing a white sundress that had black designs along the bottom and little black ballet flats. Then Hitomi had her hair down but kept trying to blow it out of her face since she obviously isn't used to having it down and she had on a tight black spaghetti strap shirt that showed off her stomach a little so you could see her belly button ring and a faded denim mini skirt that had fringe along the bottom and black flip flops. Both girls were extremely cute for their age but had major attitudes, especially Hitomi.

Souta said "Hitomi was harrassing me!" Hitomi glared and said "It was not harrassment." Souta returned the glare and said "What do you call it when you follow someone and if a girl even looks at them you give them a death glare and say the person you're following belongs to you!" Hitomi turned away with a huff and muttered "I call it protecting my boyfriend." Souta threw his arms up and in the air and said "How many times do I have to tell you! You aren't my girlfriend! Besides you're fourteen, I'm twelve, shouldn't you be looking for someone closer to your age and maybe more submissive!?"

Hitomi whined "But I don't want someone else. I want _you_ Souta." Souta groaned in annoyance and said "Just leave me alone!" Hitomi pouted and said "Then someone might steal you away from me." Ayame stepped in before Souta could make another comment and said "Hitomi maybe you should try and back off. You know let Souta get to know other people so he can know whether or not you are the best for him." Now she glared at Ayame and said "I _am_ the best for Souta." Ayame sighed and said "Let other girls prove that to him or he'll just keep fighting you." She just pouted and turned away from Ayame.

Then Shiroi said "I like Shippo- kun but he yelled at me when I asked to play with him." Ayame looked to Shippo and asked "Why?" Shippo pouted and said "She tried to hug me and give me a kiss on the cheek." Then Ayame sighed and said "Shiroi I suggest you do the same as I told Hitomi to do, now go back to class." They all just nodded and left with Hitomi trying to kiss Souta and Shiroi trying to hold Shippo's hand.

Ayame sighed and hit her head on her desk, this is going to be a stressful job if they keep it up. Then she heard a knock on her door frame and swore to kami- sama that if it was them again already she was going to go insane. She lifted her head and saw a man with black hair in a high ponytail and blue eyes wearing black sweat pants and a brown muscle shirt.

He smirked and said "Everything alright in here?" She nodded and asked "Why'd you ask?" He laughed and said "I'm the new gym teacher and we could hear the yelling from all the way down the hall." Her face turned bright red and he laughed more while she explained what caused so much noise. Once she finished she said "I am very sorry for the disturbance. Please go ahead and continue." He nodded with a laugh and on the way out said "Oh yeah, my name's Kouga." She nodded and said "Ayame." Then he walked out to go back to his class right before Souta, Shiroi, Shippo, and Hitomi, came back. She groaned in annoyance and listened to them argue once again.

* * *

Amai walked into the high school cafeteria with Kyou at her side. She looked around nervously as everyone seemed to stare at them and Kyou wrapped his arm around her shoulder to try and protect her from their stares but it just made things worse. Amai had her hair in it's usual loose braid and was wearing a tight light pink shirt that had lacey straps and a frilly white mini skirt with pink ballet flats. Kyou had on a black muscle shirt and matching basket ball shorts. The only reason she was here instead of at the elementary school is because Kyou wanted to have lunch with his friend instead of a bunch of teens or 'old farts' as he so graciously called them.

She sighed as some boys let loose cat calls and girls glared at her. _What is wrong_ with these children? Don't they realize just how morally _wrong_ it is to desire a relationship with your _educator_? She sighed and they sat at a table with the new art teacher, a girl named Keiko who was wearing a black strapless, skin tight top and black slacks with three inch black heels and her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head. There was also a boy that she couldn't deny was hot, sitting there in a purple muscle shirt and kahki shorts with simple shoes on. Finally there was another teacher, a man named Sesshoumaru, the new history teacher. He was wearing a white dress shirt, a black tie, and black slacks.

She smiled at the student and observed his tiny smile and they started eating, talking about their day so far. Things like that. She quickly learned the boy's name was Keichi and she vowed to herself that she would get to know him.

* * *

Kohaku walked down the halls on his way to lunch with Amai and Kyou. He had his hair in it's usual short ponytail and he was wearing a blue t- shirt with jeans. All he was doing is walking when all of a sudden he's pressed up against a wall with a girl pressed up against him in an intimate way. His eyes widen immensely and he blushes profusely and asks "W- What are you doing?"

The girl looks up at him from under her orange bangs and says "What's it look like?" His blush intensifies and he pushes himself further into the wall trying to build some space but it doesn't work. Instead she presses herself tighter making her plump breasts meld into his chest. He tries to keep at least some dignity and asks "What is your name?" The girl purrs and says "Kisa, and you my dear, are Kohaku." He gulps and asks "How'd you know that?" She just smiled and said "I have my ways."

He slightly composed himself and asked "Why are you doing this?" She just giggled and said "Isn't it obvious? I like you Kohaku. I want you to be my boyfriend, or lover if you perfer." His blush that had been fading quickly came back with a great intensity. She giggled at his shyness and said "It's okay Kohaku, you aren't ready for that and I can respect your decision. Will you at least be my boyfriend?" He just snuck out of her grasp and said "Maybe once I get to know you but at the moment I know nothing but your name. Let me get to know you as a friend first." She pouted but nodded and let him go, but first she gave him a hard kiss and ran the other way. Kohaku stood there dumbfounded for a few minutes before shaking his head and walking to lunch.

* * *

_**AN:Weeeeeell...? Does this long chappie make up for the time it took to update? I've been very busy and it took a while to write it because I was always so busy. I hope you liked it. Ja ne!**_


End file.
